Three- Shot! (Different Version of original!)
by WooBoo
Summary: Hey everyone! I read my old Three Shot with Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. Remember that three shot? Well I decided to rewrite it! So it's still going to be a three shot but it's different in some ways! Please read! Thank you! Chapters will be longer after the first one!
1. Chapter 1

Math Problems and More Problems..

Ally's Pov:

"Okay, so I'll see you at Dez's house for the sleepover right? Do you still need a ride or are you good walking?" Austin asks in math class and I giggle.. The teacher looks over at us and raises her eyebrows..

"Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson, if it's not about math, don't talk please and do your work." We clear out throats and nod. I grab my notebook paper and write on it.

_"Austin, honestly I'm good. Just help out the librarian."_ I hand him the note and he just looks at me. I bite my tongue from laughing and mouthed "Open It silly." He nods and reads it..

_"Alright. Alright Alls. Fine, we'll do it your way." _He throws it at my face and I laugh out loud.. She looks at me again and I just focus on my work.. Fractions.. I look over at Austin who is looking at me. I roll my eyes and point to his work.. He silently groans and then the bell rings! Yes! I gather my stuff and wait for him out the door. He walks out and smiles at me. He throws his arm around my waist.

"Now, can you go to my car and drop off your bags , Okay? I'll see you in an hour." He says kissing my cheek and hands me a spare key. I smile. I was about to leave when somebody grabs my arm. I turn around to see Chase. He's cute but not my type.

"Ally, can you help me with some math problems?" I thought he's really good at math? He's in honors...

"Aren't you in honors?" He rolls his eyes.

"No, please." I sigh and nod. But he's totally lying. I can see it through his eyes.

"Let's go to the library." He smiles and puts his arm around my waist. Seriously? I remove his arm. He does it again and I keep removing it non stop.

"Look, knock it off." I snap and he just smiles. We enter the Library and I instantly see Austin and he looks at me strangely and looks behind me.. He nods and starts to walk towards me. He smiles and kisses my cheek and goes back to work. I smile.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I look at Chase and shake my head.

"No, he's not. Now, let's get to work because I got to head out soon." We go to a table and I pull out my books. I'm good at math. I always talk to Austin but we study at my house since we're good at it. I look at Chase who just stares at my hips?

"Where's your books?" He sighs.

"I don't have them." I sigh. Seriously? Who doesn't have their math books if they need help?

"Then we'll just share mine." He smiles and scootches over really fast. I gulp and scootch over some.. He's way too close.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers into my ear and I shiver.

"Okay, so what do you need help with?" I stutter.. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Algebra 1.. I think it's functions." He says with a wink and I sigh and flip to the pages.. He grabs my hips and throws me on his lap.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I say getting up and stare at him.

"I'm having you on my lap? Is that a problem?" He says standing up and says it like it's not.

"It definitely is! Don't touch me." I say sternly and sit back down... I'm starting to dislike this guy.

"Now, lets go please." He rolls his eyes and sits down.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He says huskily and I gulp again. Once again, I'm uncomfortable.

"No, now focus." I say stuttering and he smirks and puts his hand on my leg. I push it off and stand up.

"I AM SICK OF YOU! STOP TOUCHING ME!" I yell with tears in my eyes and Austin looks at me and mouths "Are you Okay?" I nod and sit at the end of the table.

"You are so mmmmm." I sink in my seat and he was about to stand up but someone touches my shoulders.

"Alls, can I talk to about a book really quick?" I look up to see Austin and I instantly stand up. He grabs my waist gently and we walk into the hallway. I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"Austin." I croak and collapse into his arms. He just rubs my back up and down.

"Alls, what is he doing to you? I need to know now beautiful." I look at him and he wipes my tears. I grab his hands gently.

"Austin, he's touching me. He grabs my waist, hips, and he sets me on his lap. He's saying sexual stuff like 'lets go somewhere else' or your so mmm'.. I'm really uncomfortable Austin. I don't want to go in there." I say with more tears coming down. He wipes them away and kisses my cheek.

"I'm going to take you to my house. Let's go get your stuff." He says about to bring me in there but I stop him.

"What about the library?" He shuts the door and hugs me really tight.

"Alls, your way more important right now. You need me and I'm going to be there for you." I nod and we go in. I'm so lucky to have him. We approach the table. Austin grabs my books and bag.

"Listen here pal, you touch or say something to my best friend one more time, we are going to have a lot of issues. So you're going to leave her alone. Got it?!" Austin snaps and Chase rolls his eyes.

"Whatever man. I'm not afraid of you." Austin smirks and leans down to his ear.

"When it comes to my best friend, you should be." He says and grabs my waist.

"Let's go Alls. Oh and Chase, find yourself a new tutor!" He yells as we leave the Library. I stop him.

"Thank you so much Austin. You're the best!" I say hugging him and kissing his cheek. He blushes and grabs my hand.

"Anything for you beautiful." I blush and we walk to his car. He puts my bag down in the trunk and we get in the car. His music comes on and the song "Where You Belong" by Kari Kimmel. I turn it up and I sing it. Austin loves to hear me sing for some reason. I look at him and smile.

"Sing it out Ally!" He says smiling as we drive through town and we roll down our windows. I smile. Austin grabs my hand with his free one and I smile at him again. We pull into his driveway and get out. We walk in.

"We're home!" We both shout and Mimi and Mike laugh. They come over and hug us.

"I thought you were going to Dez's house?" They ask us and I look at Austin.

"Umm, we just wanted to come home first." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm staying with Austin's family for a few weeks. My parents are out of town and they didn't want me to be by myself. They trust the Moon's so here I am. I love being here.

"Okay, well I'll make you guys some Hot Chocolate." We nod and go upstairs. I sit on Austin's bed and he sits next to me.

"Are you Okay Alls?" He asks me and I shrug.

"I don't know, I'm still a little shaken up." He hugs me and I lay my head on his lap. He kisses my head and I close my eyes. Then all of a sudden, I'm being tickled. I laugh so hard that I fall to the ground with Austin on top of me tickling me.

"Say Austin Moon is the hottest guy you ever met!" I just laugh.

"NEVER!" He laughs and just tickles me harder. I feel like I got to pee.

"Okay Okay! Austin Moon is the hottest guy I have ever met!" He smirks. He stops and helps me up. Then Mimi comes in with our drinks and laughs at us. She sets down our drinks and snaps pictures of us. I get on his lap and kiss his cheek. He makes a funny face and Mimi took a picture of it.

"You guys are too cute." She says kissing our cheeks and we blush. I grab our drinks and Austin's phone rings.

**"Hello?"**

**"No Dez.. .What?**

**"Oh Okay? Then we'll do it next Friday?"**

**"Okay byeee."**

Austin sets his phone down and takes our drinks while I put my hair in a bun.

"Dez can't do the sleepover tonight. So we'll do it next Friday? Sound good?" I nod and go into Austin's drawers. I grab my sweats and his hoodie that I stole from him.. It says Moon on the back of it. I smile. It still smells like him.

"I'm going to change." He nods and takes a sip of my drink and I giggle. I go change and come back out. He looks at me.

"You look cute." I blush and get under the covers with him. We're best friends. We do this all the time. Even when we were kids. I remember getting mad because I couldn't sleep with Austin and our parents finally allowed us.

"You want to watch a movie?" Austin asks and I nod. He grabs his remote and turns on the TV. He recorded some movies for us. We put on Grown Ups and I snuggle into his chest. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer.. I breathe in his scent.. I love doing this.. Maybe a little too much..

**Author's Note:**

**I decided to rewrite my three shot that I did about the math problems? Do you all remember that? If not, you can refresh your mind and reread it. I like this version better. And yes, it's still a three shot but it's going to be different! The last one was called "Three Shot with Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez!" Hope you all enjoy! I don't own the song "Where You Belong" or Grown Ups!**

**~Holly (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's Pov:

I groan as I try to wake up Ally. She's literally not getting out of bed any time soon. I look at the time.. 7:25.. We have an hour until school.

"Five more minutes." Ally moaned flipping over and I roll my eyes. I examine her.. She's pretty beautiful.. Wait... What? Stop it Austin! I hear her phone go off.

"Austin, please look at it for me." I laugh and grab her phone from the dresser. I open her flip phone and see a text from Trish.

_**"How are you doing at loverboy's house?"**_ I blush and put it back down. I go to the bathroom and fix my hair. Then I decided to get dressed. As I did, a memory of Ally and I came to mind.

_Flashback:_

_"Ally, come on." I say grabbing her waist and pulling her onto the boat._

_"Austin, I don't want to!" She complained and I sighed. That's it. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She shrieked and started hitting my back._

_"Austin, put me down!" I smirked and dropped her on the boat._

_"Dad, let's go before she hops off!" My dad smiled and drove off pretty fast! Ally once again shrieked but sat in the seat. She fixed her bikini.. Yeah she wears one, but I'm not to happy about it. Boys keep on staring at her body. _

_"You're so going to pay for this Moon." She threatened while putting on her sunglasses. I laughed and sat next to her. I also put mine on and smiled at her._

_"It's worth it." She rolled her eyes but smiled anyways._

_"You guys are adorable." My dad said and we both blushed. Normally that's what my mom would say."_

_Flashback End:_

I smiled to myself. That was a good day. I looked at the picture we took in the boat. It was on the shelf in my bathroom. It's my favorite one of us. Ally was hugging my waist in her bikini while I was holding on to her really tight.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Ally said coming in to brush her teeth and I smiled.

"Just looking.. That was a good day." She giggled and hugged me really quick.

"It was.. I will admit now." She smirked and I just rolled my eyes. She rinsed out her mouth and grabbed my hand.

"Now, let's go get breakfast!" She said running out of the room and I just watch her as she does. I smiled and ran down the stairs to find her eating pancakes already.

"Okay you two, I am dismissing you guys around noon for your appointment." She said pointing to Ally and we nodded.

"Wait, what appointment?" Ally asked and Mimi just laughed.

"Oh baby girl, we're going to look at your knees to see how they are." Ally nodded and finished her food along with me. We grabbed our bags and walked out the door. We have to walk today but that's fine with me.

"Austin?" Ally said to me and I look at her.

"Yes Alls?" She looked ahead and pointed. I followed her finger and there's Chase walking towards us.. Here we go.

"Ally.. Looking good as always." He says huskily and Ally gulped.

"You ready for our lesson? I was thinking we could do it at my house?" He said with a wink. I roll my eyes.

"Too bad. She's not going anywhere with you. She's mine. And I told you to find a new tutor!" I said picking Ally up bridal style and walking away from him. Ally smiled at me.

"You know, you're the best." I looked at her and then her lips.. Don't do it. I shook off the feeling of wanting to kiss her.

"I know." I said and she rolled her eyes. She kissed my cheek and I blushed. I continued walking to school with her in my arms and we entered school. Everyone looked at us... Until.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than stare at the lovebirds?!" Trish snapped and all of them left. We laughed.

"Hey, take Ally Trish. I got to go to the office." I say handing Ally to Trish and she dropped her.

"Ow." Ally said and Trish laughed. I helped Ally up. I send a playful glare to Trish.

"It's not my fault I'm not strong." She said and walked off with Ally. I rolled my eyes and went to the office..

"Hey Austin, what can we do for you today?" The Guidance Counselor asked me and I sat down.

"I want to swtich my schdule."

Ally's Pov:

I walk to homeroom with Trish and take a seat in the front as always so I can't be bothered. I look around and found some guy staring at me. I looked away.

"Ally, that guy is totally checking you out." Trish whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes. I turn to face her.

"I'm not interested." She rolled her eyes but smiled. I looked around the classroom and my eyes caught the teacher.

"Ally Dawson, please come see me." I nod and put my pencil down.

"Yes Mam?" I say politely. If your nice, they'll be kind to you so that's a bonus.

"I'm switching desks today so is there anyone you would like to be next to-" She got interrupted by a knock on the door. I turn around to find Austin smiling with the Guidance Counselor.

"Sorry to interrupt but you have a new student in your class." She says pushing Austin in here and I smile so wide.

"I want to be next to Austin and Trish." I say instantly and walk off to see Austin.

"What are you doing here?" I say smiling and he just hugged me.

"I switched my classes so I can be in all of yours.. Let me tell you, she can be a hard ass at times." I giggled but slapped him for using a curse word.

"Once again, you're the best. You didn't have to do that." He smiled and sat down in the desk next to me.

"Austin, why don't you come sit next to me?" Cassidy said in a flirtatious way and Austin gagged.

"Seriously, that's what she gots?" Austin whispered to me and I giggled.

"Nah, I'm perfectly happy right here." He says grabbing my hand and I blushed.

"Whatever." She said obviously angry. Trish laughed.

"She's such a drama queen at times." We both nod and carry on with school. The bell rang for second period and I hugged Trish goodbye as always. Austin did the same. He grabbed my waist and we walked down the familiar halls together. We walked into English and I didn't even really pay attention.. I know, shocking right?

"Ally Dawson, please answer the question?" My head shoots straight up and Austin laughed.

"The answer is Edgar Allan Poe." The teacher rolled his eyes.

"I don't think your Ally." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Ally, pay attention next time." I nod and turned red.. But did I listen? No, not this time... All I know is that the bell rang for break time.

"Alls, are you alright?" Austin says grabbing my bag and I nod. He goes to the bathroom and I go outside to lean against the tree like I always do. I don't know why I can't focus today. It's weird. I feel my phone vibrate and I flip my phone open.

"_**Hey Honey, we miss you so much. But it turns out we're going to be stuck here for a little while longer. We are so sorry! I love you baby girl! Mom and Dad xoxoxo.**_

I smile. They're so sweet but I miss them. Wait, where's Austin? He should be here by now.. I sigh and get up. He has my bag and I'm hungry. I look around the hallways and I can't find him. I text him but then someone pulls me into the bathroom.. I turn around to find Austin who is scared?

"Austin, what-" I got cut off by him putting his finger against my lips?

"Alls, Cassidy won't leave me alone!" He says frustrated and I giggle some what.

"That's why you pull me into the guys bathroom? That's not awkward at all." He rolls his eyes. The bell rings.

"Austin, don't worry. I got ya." I say grabbing his hand and we walk out but then..

"Austin and Ally Moon please report to the office for dismissal. Austin and Ally Moon." I blush and so does Austin.

"I guess we're married." I giggle annd we run to class to get our bags..

"Are you guys married?" The teacher asks us and we both shake our heads no..

"Oops sorry, I mean Ally Dawson." The intercom says and I smile again. Austin grabs my hand and we walk out. I check the clock but it's only 11?

"Austin, it's early." He laughs but nods. We walk into the office to find Mimi smiling.

"Hey kids, you guys ready?" We nod and walk out.

"How was your half day?" Mimi asks as we jump in the truck. I take the middle and Austin jumps in as he finishes putting our bags in the back.

"It was good." We both say and we laugh. We leave the school and we go get lunch first. We go to McDonalds.. I love this place.

"Ally same old?" Mimi asks and I nod excitedly. She laughs and orders our meals.. I get the twenty piece nuggets and a large fry..

"Thanks mom!" I say kissing her cheek and she just smiles. We all eat our food in the truck and we go to my appointment.

"Alright, lets get this done." We nod and walk out. I jump on Austin's back without him knowing and he actually catches me!

"Woah there tiger." He says teasingly and I giggle. Mimi snaps a picture of us. We giggle but smile as always.

"Faster faster.." I say teasing him and he just laughs as we run into the doors.. Like literally.. We fall back but somehow he landed on top of me..

"Thanks for catching me Alls." He says with a wink and I groan.

"I think you broke my back." I moan and he just laughs. We look at each other and I swear I see him lean in.. I was leaning in to until Mimi cleared her throat.

"Guys, appointment." Austin jumped up turning red but helps me up to.. I turned red.. Like a tomato. I grab Austin's arm..

"Yeah, my backs going to be sore." He laughs and picks me up bridal style.

"There. Now, I'll be careful this time. Mom, can you get the door please?" She nods and opens the door for us. We walk in and the receptionist laughs.

"How was your fall?" Rude much?

"Look, we have an appointment for Ally Dawson.. So just check us in." Mimi snapped and we smiled. Good job mom!

"Right, go straight down the hallway and take a right." We nod and go walking.. Well Mimi and Austin did. We sit down and he sets me on the bed.. Then the doctor came in.

"Well, we should check out your back honey." The doctor teases and we all laugh.

"How are these knees doing?" She says feeling them and I giggle a little.

"They're feeling pretty good. They haven't hurt in a while." She smiles and we start doing some exercises.. It's weird but its all good. About an hour later, she lets me go.

"Okay, so when you get home, just put heat on it and relax." We all nod.

"Thank you." I say hugging her and she smiles. We walk out but I trip over a rock on fall on my face.

"Woah, Ally are you Okay?" Austin and Mimi say but I just laugh. Austin grabs my waist and pulls me up.

"Today's just not my day." They laugh and we drive home in silence.. We pull into the driveway but before we get out, Mimi tells us something interesting.

"You guys go get change into something comfortable and I'll make you a snack." We nod and we walk upstairs. I grab my sweatpants and Austin's hoodie and head into the bathroom. He changes into his room like always.

"You decent?" He asks. I open the door and he comes in. He grabs the heating pad and brings me to his bed.

"So, you relax. Pick anything you want." He says pulling me into his arms. I smile.


	3. Chapter 3

What a crazy day!

Austin's Pov:

I look at Ally who is asleep in my arms and I smile. She is really beautiful. I look at the clock and realize that's already 3 in the morning. Woah, I got to get to bed. I shut the tv off and snuggle with Ally. I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

"Austin, get your butt up! We need to leave for school in twenty minutes!" Ally says pushing me slightly and I groan.

"Fine, but can you step out so I can get changed?" She nods and walks out. She's wearing yellow capris, a light blue v-neck, and some wedges. I smile. I'm going to match with her some what. I pull out my khaki pants and my light blue v-neck as well. I get changed and tell Ally to come in.

"Mom made us breakfast." She says happily and walks over to hug me. I smile and breathe in her scent... Warm Vanilla Sugar...

"Alright, lets go." I say hesitantly and she smiles. I throw my shoes on and walk downstairs to find my mom smiling as always. I kiss her cheek.

"Thank you mom." She smiles and we all eat in silence. I wonder what's going to happen at school today...

"You kids better head off. Don't forget that I will drop off your stuff for Dez's house tonight." We nods and say goodbye. We have to walk again but that's fine with me.

"You want a piggy back ride?" Ally smiles and jumps on. I laugh.

"Did you straighten your hair?" I hear her laugh some what.

"I did. Why?" I smile.. She looks very beautiful.

"You look very beautiful." I can feel her blush and I smirk. She rests her head on mine.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." I smile.

"I know." She laughs and slaps me in the back. I laugh and we arrive at school. I walk in and a lot of people always stares but then the prinicpal walks towards us.

"Ally Dawson, your Calculas teacher needs to see you right away." She nods and hops off my back.

"Do you want me to go?" She shakes her head.

"Don't worry. I'll meet you at lunch. Thanks for the ride." She says hugging me and I smile. I watch her walk away and I go meet up with Dez.

Ally's Pov:

I walk into my teachers room and immediately my smile turned into a frown.. There's Chase smirking at me.

"Ah, Ms. Dawson. Take a seat." I gulp and sit down a few seats away from Chase.

"Now, I hear that you don't want to tutor this young fellow anymore." I nod.

"Well, I'm sorry but you still have to." My eyes go wide and I immeditatly stand up.

"What? Why?!" I shout and he looks taken back by my outburst.

"Ms. Dawson, do you want to fail this class?" I shake my head.

"Then you will tutor him every day after school whether you like it or not!" He yells and I was about to speak but he interrupts me.

"No buts! Now you two may leave." I grab my bag and instantly leave.

"Didn't think you can get away that easily could you?" Chase says putting his arm around me. I push him away from me.

"Touch me one more time I sw-" He rolled his eyes.

"You swear what? You'll get Austin? Honey, I don't think so. I'm not afraid of him. See you later babe." He says with a wink and walks away. I have tears in my eyes but I hold them back. Why me? Why does this have to happen to me? I run into the ladies room and the bell rang right there. I throw my hair in a messy bun and rinse off my face.. Good thing I don't wear make up. I sigh and walk into my English class.

"Ms. Dawson, your late! Take a seat in the back next to Mr. Moon." Austin is in here now? I look in the back to find him smiling but then he frowns. I walk towards him and sit down at his table.

"Ally? What's wrong?" He asks but I ignore him right now. I can't believe he's making me do this. What kind of teacher is he? I bet Chase was complaining about me being done with him.

"Ally, answer the question?" My eyes shoot straight up and I frown.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't listening." I say honestly and he sighs.

"Please start paying attention." I nod and he resumes with what he was teaching. Austin just keeps on staring at me and I just want to curl up against him and cry my heart out but I can't.

Lunch came around and I grabbed my food and went outside by my favorite tree. It's beautiful out here.

"Ally? What are you doing out here? Austin is worried sick." Trish says while kneeling besides me.

"I just needed air." I whisper and she just looks at me... She knows something is wrong with me. She's my girl best friend. I just hug her and cry at the same time. She rubs my back and tells me ev everything will be Okay even though it won't. She has no idea what it's like to be forced to work with a guy who talks all dirty to you or does dirty things.

"I'm going to go get Austin." I nod and wipe my tears. I throw away my food and just sit outside until Austin gets here.

Austin's Pov:

I'm sitting in the lunch room with Dez worrying about Ally. She's been ignoring me ever since her meeting with that teacher. Something is obviously wrong but she won't talk to me. I look up to see Trish running over to me frantically.

"Austin, you need to go see Ally right away!" She yells and everyone looks in our direction. I immeditately stand up.

"Trish, what's wrong!" I say as calmy as I can but it never works out that way.

"I, I don't know! I found her outside by her tree and she just bursted out crying in my arms! She needs you!" That's all I need to hear and I run out of the school building and run to her favorite tree in the schools yard. I find her crying with her arms wrapped around her legs and rocking back an forth.

"Ally sweety!" I yell and she stands up running into my arms with her legs wrapped around my waist. She is crying pretty hard and I want to know why. I start getting tired of standing and sit down with her head in my lap. I rub her back until she calms down. The bell rang a good 10 minutes ago but I will wait for her.

"I'm being forced to tutor Chase Austin." She whispers and my eyes go wide.

"What?!" I whisper yell and she just sighs and sits up facing me. I wipe her tears with my thumbs.

"The teacher is making me tutor him and if I don't, I fail his class. I can't fail his class Austin. I can't risk it." She says with more tears falling and I pull her into my arms. I can't believe he's going to make her do this.. I'm not going to let her. I stand up and grab her hand. I take her bag and pull her inside.

"Austin, where are we going? I just want to cry without people watching." She says sadly and I just kiss her head. I barge into the Calculas room when the teacher is in the middle of teaching.

"Is there something you need Mr. Moon?" He says with pure anger in his voice.. Opps? Too bad.

"Actually, yes. I need to talk to you about Ally tutoring that kid Chase." I say pointing to him and he smirks.

"So Ally did send little Austin." He says smiling as big as he can. I laugh bitterly.. Everyone is watching but I don't care.

"Listen here Chase, I'm not going to warn you again. If you dare lay another finger on my precious Ally, you are going to pay deeply. Do you understand?" I say with pure anger in every word I say. He laughs.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He says and I laugh again. I release Ally's hand and walk up to him. I punch him right in the nose and he falls to the ground.

"WHAT THE F-" He was about to say but the teacher got in the way.

"Mr. Moon, to the prinicapls office this instant!" He yells and i smirk.

"If you want your nose to be fully broken, you better not touch Ally in any way." I say and grabs Ally's hand.

"Oh and teacher, Ally is done being in this class." I say and the whole class starts clapping.

"Whoo, You go Austin!" or " Way to go Austin for sticking up for your girl" Is all we hear when we leave.

"Austin, are you Okay?" Ally whispers to me while checking out my hand. I smile.

"I'm Okay as long as your Okay." I say kissing her head and she smiles.

"Thank you Austin, that was really sweet." She says and I smile.

"Austin Moon and Ally Moo- Dawson please report to the principals office this instant." We sigh and walk in.

"Take a seat." He says and we begin talking.. Well more like arguing..

"Ally is not teaching him!" I yell. "Did you not hear what I just said?! He touched and said dirty things to her! I'm not leaving her alone in a room with him!" I keep on yelling and he sighs. There was a knock on the door and in came my mother with the worst look on her face I had ever seen.

"Listen here Principal Sam, if you aren't going to do anything about this, than I will! Austin and Ally, go grab your things. You guys are switching schools. And you, don't be surpised when we file a lawsuit against you morons." My mom yells and we all walk out. Ally and I go grab our things from our locker and my mom smiles.

"Now, how about some food?" She smiles and Ally immediately jumps into her arms.

"Thank you so much Mimi!" She says and I smile at the sight. My mom smiles and holds her tight.

"I will do anything for you. You're like the daughter I have never had." Ally smiles and lets go.

"You guys ready?" We nod but then somehow Ally and I get tackled to the ground.

"Austin, that was so awesome with what you did for Ally!" It was Trish and Dez. We smile and get up. They hug us really tight. I throw my arm around Ally's waist.

"Anything for my Ally." I say kissing her head and she blushes. They smile.

"Trish and Dez, how about I dismiss you guys and we all go for lunch?" My mom says and we all squeal... Trish and Dez left to get their things and Mom went to go back into the office and dismiss them. Ally looks at me.

"You're absolutely amazing, you know that." She says with a twinkle in her eyes. I smile.

"I wouldn't let him get away with anything." She smiles. We hug each other really tight and then when everything is done, we go into the car and head for lunch which is at Cook Out. So much food for less money! Amazzingg...

"So, what's going to happen now?" Ally asks mom and she looks at us. She sighs.

"Well, when I get home, I will look over some schools that are nearby and we discuss which one seems best. But first, I will call your parents Ally. They don't know yet and it's my responsibility to tell them.. But why didn't you guys tell me what was happening?" Mom said.

"I don't know. I was scared to. Austin handled it pretty well and I thought Chase would be done but I guess not." Ally said and I nod. Mimi nods.

"Well I understand, but next time you kids need to tell me when something like this goes on. Now, I think you guys should reschedule the sleepover again. I'm terribly sorry. But I will allow you guys to hang out until 7pm. Sound fair?" We all nod.

"Alright, finish up eating kids. I'll go pay." We nod and the four of us eat in silent.

"Can I just hang out with Trish until 7 guys?" Ally asks and We look at her.

"Of course you can Ally. Besides, Austin and I need to finish the new Zalien game." My eyes go wide and I squeal... We do our 'what up' handshake and the girls roll their eyes.

"Thanks Dez!" She says hugging him and I pout.

"What about my hug?" She rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek.

"Better?" I nod while blushing. She giggles and we all engage into a serious topic... Shopping... Well the girls are. Dez and I talk about the video games. My mom comes back.

"So whats the plan?" Mom says and the girls smile.

"Can we go to the mall and shop until we drop?" Ally says smiling and mom laughs.

"Of course. Here, I'll give you each $100.000." Ally's and Trish's jaw dropped.

"What? No we don't need that much." Mom laughs.

"Honestly, take it you two. Each of you gets $100 but use it wisely." We all nod and take the money.

"Alright, go have fun." We say goodbye and go shopping. The girls took off as soon as we got there but that's Okay. Let them have fun. I look at Dez with a smirk. He looks at me with a smirk.

"GAME STOP!" We both yell and run into the store buying games. Then we go shopping for clothes...

"Dez, why did you buy a Lama?" I say looking at him in disbelief...

"He was on sale for two hundred dollars!" I roll my eyes.. He used his parents debit card.. They are so going to kill him. I see the girls coming back with their hands full of bags and laughter filling the air.

"You girls ready?" They nod. I throw my arm over Ally's shoulder and Dez throws his arm over Trish's shoulder and she didn't flip out... That's new. About an hour later, I dropped Trish and Dez off and we start heading home.

"Tonight was the best." Ally said looking out the window and I smile.

"Good, I'm glad.. How about we finish this night with some awesome hot chocolate and spending time with mom?" I say and her smile widens.

"Sounds like a plan. But I might change into your clothes again." She says blushing and I laugh.

"Do whatever you like.. You look cute in my clothes." She blushes harder and I smile. We pull in the driveway and I help her with her bags.

"Oh goody, you're home! I found some great schools! Why don't you guys go change and put away your stuff while I make us all some hot chocolate?" She must of read our minds! We nod and race up the stairs.

"Call dibs for the bathroom first!" Ally yells and I laugh as she goes in there.

"Hey Austin?" She yells.

"Yes Alls?" I yell back and she laughs.

"Can you put my clothes away?" Haha, I always do that for her.

"You got it!" I yell and start grabbing her clothes.. She bought some shorts, pants, capris, tank tops, fansy blouses, and v-necks. I always inspect her clothes. She walks out and I look at her.

"Those shorts better not be too short young lady." I say in full protectiveness.

"Don't worry, they're not." I smile and go change in the bathroom. I only take 5 minutes.. I walk back out and see Ally listening to her music.. I quietly walk over to her scream 'boo'. She screams so loud that she falls off of the bed.. I laugh so hard.

"Jerk." She mumbles and I just kiss her cheek.

"You love me." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"I don't know, do I?" I laugh and throw her over my shoulder.

"You do." She giggles.

"Austin and Ally, come on down!" My mom shouts and drop Ally carefully.

"Let's go." I say grabbing her hand and we walk down... This is when we drink our amazing hot chocolate and discuss some schools..

**Author's note:**

**Here you guys go! The final chapter! I am so sorry for not updating these past few months. My life has been getting crazy with high school and just some other issues. I hope everyone has enjoyed this short story! If you guys would like an epilogue for what happens next, you know what to do! Review, Follow, Favorite! Sorry for any mistakes! (: And I do not own anything!**

**~Holly (: **


End file.
